It is well known that off-road vehicles require adaptations from on-road vehicles in order to cope with the unevenness of the ground, ranging from the use of tracked vehicles, such as military tanks, to four-wheel drive vehicles with adaptive suspension with which to smooth out the ride over rough terrain. Whichever solution is adopted it is generally the case that the size and shape of the vehicle will dictate its ability to safely traverse rough ground, particularly when the vehicle is moving forward across a slope, since this significantly increases the risk of overturning. This risk is apparent from the number of accidents involving four wheel quad bikes, and is exacerbated by the height of these vehicles, as compared to their relatively short axle width and short wheel base. As a consequence of these considerations it is generally appreciated that access to off-road ground is impractical for many people, including the aged or disabled, unless a relatively large off-road vehicle is used.